


The Do-Nothing Day

by unfolded73



Series: The Lostverse [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Dancing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Originally published October 2008.A boring day on the TARDIS turns into something else when Rose asks the Doctor to take her dancing.





	The Do-Nothing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for talliroxxor, who won my services during the Support Stacie Fanfic Auction, September 2008, and requested Ten/Rose/Jack in the Lostverse, dirty and funny and no angst. This is set after "To Experience Everything". Still not really OT3; Rose and the Doctor are a married couple who occasionally fool around with their close friend Jack. This would be one of those occasions.

It was one of their mutually agreed upon “do-nothing” days, and Rose’s first order of business had been to catch up on some much-needed sleep. She finally got out of bed when her watch read 10:30am, and after some toast and a cup of tea in the TARDIS’ quiet kitchen, she treated herself to a full morning and early afternoon of pampering. A long bath, a manicure and pedicure, and by the end she felt relaxed and just a little bit sexy. Perhaps, she thought, the Doctor could be dragged away from whatever he was doing and convinced to spend some quality time with her, preferably in bed.

She tracked him down in his workshop, where he was soldering wires on some device that she couldn’t identify. One look at him in his specs, with his tongue out and touching his top lip, and she became even more certain of her plans. She saw his eyes flick toward her very briefly, then back to his task, the chirp of the sonic screwdriver never stopping.

“What’ve you been up to all day?” he asked.

“Mm, nothing of consequence. Slept in, took a bath, shaved my legs, painted my toenails. Boring stuff.” Rose stepped over to stand at his side, dragging her fingers through his hair and scraping her fingernails against his scalp. She watched with satisfaction as he dropped his work onto the table and closed his eyes. “You?”

“Been trying to get this ionic modulator working, but so far, no luck.” He leaned his head against her hip, eyes still closed.

“Well, that sounds no fun at all. You need to do something more fun with your day.”

The Doctor reached over and grabbed her free hand, bringing it to his mouth. He kissed the palm, and she felt the press of his tongue against her skin before his lips closed. He looked up at her with a half-lidded gaze, smiling. “Did you have something in mind? Some particular activity you’re in the mood for?”

She smiled back at him, then took his hand and pulled him up from his work bench. She wrapped her arms around him, letting every inch of her body press against his. Rose felt the Doctor’s hands flat against the small of her back and his nose brushing against her neck. “Mmm, you smell lovely,” he murmured. “You used that bath gel I like.”

“I did,” she confirmed. Based on the evidence, he liked the taste of it as much as the smell; his tongue was tracing a path from her neck down to where the neckline of her T-shirt rested on her shoulder. Rose shivered, hugging him tighter. She felt him hardening inside his trousers, and was about to drag him back to their bedroom when she was struck with sudden inspiration. Pulling his head up, she kissed him on the mouth. “I have an idea,” she said seductively.

“I have lots of ideas,” the Doctor said, returning her kiss. Their mouths and tongues slid against each other, slippery with saliva. “Wicked ideas,” he added. “They involve much less clothing.” He ran his hands down to her denim-clad bottom and squeezed, pulling her more firmly against his pelvis. “Also, some of them involve handcuffs.”

Rose arched an eyebrow. “Again?”

He shrugged. “Maybe. What was your idea?”

“My idea,” she said, letting her fingers trail along the shell of one of his ears, “was that we should go dancing.”

His eyes, which had closed, snapped open. “What?”

“We,” she gestured to him and to herself, “should go dancing.”

“Please tell me you mean that metaphorically.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “I got tired of using dancing as a metaphor for sex years ago. I mean literally, I want to go dancing.”

“But … but this is a do-nothing day! A day for tinkering and pedicures and lazy afternoon sex, and we were almost three for three! Besides, we can’t go anywhere in the TARDIS on a do-nothing day,” he said imperiously. “It’s a rule.”

“Like last time when you got it into your head that you wanted Thai food for dinner, and we ended up participating in a revolution in 23rd-century Bangkok?”

“That … that is neither here nor there,” he said, starting to pout.

Rose kissed him, pulling his full bottom lip into her mouth and running her tongue back and forth along it. “Here are your incentives for taking me dancing. One, I will wear stockings and a short dress. Two, I will grind up against you most gratifyingly on the dance floor. Three, afterwards, we will come back to the TARDIS and you can do whatever you want with me, handcuffs included.”

He regarded her for a beat. “Stockings?”

She nodded gravely. “Stockings. Black ones.”

Rose was suddenly looking at empty space, and she half expected to turn around and see a Doctor-shaped hole in the door. “Dancing it is!” she heard him call.

 

*** 

 

The Doctor selected a pleasure planet in the 36th century. He took her out for a nice dinner, and afterwards they walked the main drag hand-in-hand, surrounded by neon signs and pounding music from all directions.

“It’s a bit Vegasy, this place.” It was close to midnight, local time, but this definitely was not a city that rolled up the sidewalks at night. They were surrounded by a press of vacationers, many of them drunk.

“Suppose it is,” the Doctor said, steering Rose around a prostitute who had started to step in front of them.

“Either or both!” the man called to them as they passed. “Fifty credits!”

“He wanted to have sex with us,” Rose commented, laughing.

“He wanted fifty credits,” the Doctor said, looking around. He turned right at the next intersection, stopped, peered at the buildings, then turned and went in the opposite direction.

“You seem have a vague idea of where we’re going,” Rose said as she followed.

“I do.” He finally seemed to spot whatever he was looking for, as he quickened his pace. They stopped in front of a club with an entrance below street level. The Doctor ignored the line of people waiting in front of a velvet rope and approached the doorman, psychic paper already in hand.

”It’s an honour, Mr. Everton,” the doorman said nervously, ushering them behind the rope. Rose followed the Doctor down the stairs and into the dark club.

“Who were you this time?” she asked, shouting a little over the music.

The Doctor looked at the paper. “Ronald Everton, an experimental musician of some repute in this century. He plays a series of metal plumbing pipes. Brilliant.”

Rose giggled. “He thought you were a pop star.” Looking around at the club, Rose could see why the Doctor had steered them here. In spite of the loud, pulsing music, it was much more subdued than the other places they had passed. Booths designed to maximize privacy lined the room, which was decorated with sumptuous red drapes. A large bar dominated one side of the room and a dance floor filled the centre. Couples of all combinations of gender, and a few that were clearly multispecies, moved on the dance floor or chatted each other up at the bar. “You’ve been here before?” Rose asked as the Doctor led her to an empty booth.

“Once. Ages ago.”

“When?”

“Fifth incarnation.”

“That’s the young, crickety one, right?”

“Yup.” It had taken most of a decade, but Rose had finally managed to track down pictures of all of his past regenerations, scattered throughout the TARDIS. 

“The cute one,” she added.

“Oi! _This_ is the cute one,” he said, gesturing to himself.

“You’re right. My mistake,” she said, suppressing a laugh. They slid into the booth, and Rose looked back out at the room. She realized she was looking at the dance floor through a strange, hazy film. “Why does everything look fuzzy?” she asked, blinking rapidly.

“It’s a privacy screen. We can see them, they can’t see us. We can turn it off,” he said, pressing a button on the table, making the fuzziness disappear, “or we can hang out the do not disturb sign.” He pressed another button, and the image of the rest of room dimmed until it was almost invisible. A final button pressed and the original haze returned.

“Doctor, doesn’t that make this sort of a … sex club?”

“Wellll, that’s more of a grey area in the 36th century. No one’s doing anything out in the open. It’s all quite respectable.”

Rose scooted closer to him, so that her leg was pressed against his. “So we could do whatever we wanted in here, and no one would see us?” she asked.

The Doctor put a hand on her thigh, sliding it up to the hem of her stocking. “That’s right,” he said, his voice like dark chocolate. Rose felt a surge between her legs at the sound of it. She found herself staring at his neck; before they left the TARDIS he had changed into a dark blue shirt and vest and gone without a tie, leaving his neck more exposed than usual. Rose leaned over and kissed him just above his collar, letting the fingers of one hand thread into his hair. He had just shaved, and he smelled divine. She worked her way up to his ear, pulling his earlobe into her mouth and sucking gently.

With a soft groan, the Doctor moved his hand up between her thighs and let his fingers play over the silky fabric of her knickers. Rose gasped, slumping down on the seat and spreading her legs slightly. He leaned over and kissed her hard, keeping up his exquisite torture. 

“Before we leave here,” he murmured against her lips, his voice still low and throaty, “I am going to get you so wet for me that you will hardly be able to bear the wait to get back to the TARDIS. You are going to be begging me to fuck you.” He kissed her sweetly, in a way that belied the predatory note in his voice. A flick of one finger against her clit and his hand was gone. Rose tried not to whimper. The Doctor, appearing completely in control of himself, dropped the privacy screen on their booth and tried to signal for a server.

Rose narrowed her eyes. Two could play at this game.

“Let’s dance,” she said, grabbing his hand and sliding out of the booth. In spite of being several centuries in the future, the music seemed almost recognizable, characterized by the heavy electronic backbeat that Rose associated with going clubbing in her youth. She dropped the Doctor’s hand and began to move, swivelling her hips and lifting her arms. She pulled the hair away from her neck and then let it fall as she raised her hands into the air. Turning her back on the Doctor, Rose brought her hands down to her thighs and dragged them up, giving him just the smallest flash of the top of her stocking before letting the hem of her dress fall again. A glance at him over her shoulder told her it was working; his eyes were riveted on her legs. Spinning around again to face him, Rose moved in close and wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s neck. She put her lips to his ear and spoke. “Who’s going to be begging for it?”

They swayed together to the rhythm, anonymous in a crowd of dancers. Rose felt the Doctor’s hands rest on her hips and the hard press of his erection against her belly through her thin dress and his trousers. He cleared his throat. “Well played,” he said against her ear.

“Thank you.”

“You are going to leave those stockings on later.” It wasn’t a question.

“Of course.”

“Brilliant.” They continued to move to the music. “Have I mentioned lately how much I adore being married to you?”

Rose smiled. “Tell me again.”

“You are utterly entrancing to me, Rose. I can’t get enough of you.”

“Good,” she said, “that’s as it should be.” She nuzzled his neck. “You know that I feel the same way.”

“I do.” He kissed her, nudging with his lips until she parted hers. Rose savoured the taste of his mouth.

After several moments, Rose ended the kiss and with a wink, turned in the Doctor’s embrace. She continued to move, letting the curve of her bum brush against him, and she felt his hands on her hips tighten in response. She couldn’t hear the Doctor’s groan, but she could feel it rumbling in his chest.

“I want you in front of me on your hands and knees,” he said into her ear. “You are going to lose those knickers, and I am going to bend you over and have you. And you are going to feel _amazing_.” 

Rose shivered and felt another flash of desire spark through her. “Yes,” she said, but she wasn’t sure if he could hear her. 

“I might make you come before I do that, though,” he continued, still moving against her to the beat of the music. His breath tickled her ear. “How do you want me to please you, Rose? With my hands? With my mouth? Or should I let you touch yourself while I watch?”

“Hi, guys.” Rose jumped at the sound of another voice, familiar as it was. She and the Doctor both whirled to see Jack, who had stolen up behind them.

“Jack,” the Doctor said, inclining his head nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t been grinding up against her bottom and whispering dirty talk in her ear just a moment before. Rose flushed as Jack pulled her into a hug. Jack had full use of his vortex manipulator these days, having earned the Doctor’s trust years ago, so Rose wasn’t surprised to see him, outside of the fact that it was a rather outrageous coincidence. Jack and the Doctor hugged next, clapping each other on the back the way that men do. Rose found it amusing, given the things the two of them had done with each other.

“What are you two doing here?” Jack asked.

“Rose fancied a bit of dancing, you know,” answered the Doctor.

“No finer place for that,” Jack said, “among other things.”

“Yes, well. Jack, if you don’t mind my asking, what year is it for you, on Earth?”

“2018,” Jack said, smiling knowingly. “You?”

“2016,” Rose said. So they were a little offset, timeline-wise, but not too badly. What immediately occurred to Rose, and what she wagered had occurred to the two men, was that they were all beyond their first three-way sexual encounter.

“Watch what you say to us, Jack,” the Doctor said. “You might know things about our future that we shouldn’t know.”

“Oh, indeed,” Jack said, his voice dripping with innuendo as he pulled Rose into a slow dance. “I know all sorts of things.”

The Doctor just rolled his eyes. “Should I leave you two alone?”

Rose laughed, pulling on Jack until she was backed up against the Doctor and sandwiched between the two of them. Rose felt the Doctor’s hands settle on her waist, just above Jack’s. The three of them moved to the music. After a while the Doctor leaned in and kissed her neck, his mouth open and wet. Rose, in turn, kissed Jack on the lips. He tasted spicy, like some kind of exotic drink.

Pleasant as this was, Rose had to eventually disengage from her enviable position. “I have to use the ladies’,” she told them. “Don’t go anywhere.”

When she returned, it took a moment for her to see them among the other dancers. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. Jack and the Doctor were snogging, their bodies flush against each other, barely shifting from foot to foot in time with the music. As she watched, Jack’s hands ran over the Doctor’s bum, pulling their pelvises against each other. Rose almost stumbled as she made her way toward them. She touched the Doctor’s sleeve, and he broke the kiss and folded her back into their mutual embrace, facing him this time. His mouth went immediately to her throat. As they both pressed against her, she could tell how aroused they were. She wondered idly if anyone was watching and what they must think of her, with these two gorgeous men lavishing her with attention.

Rose put her lips to the Doctor’s ear. “Let’s take this back to the TARDIS.”

He looked at her, his eyes full of want. “Yeah. Capital idea.”

“I have a room upstairs,” Jack piped up from behind.

The Doctor glanced at him. “Oh. Well, all right.” Without another word, Jack turned to leave the dance floor and they followed.

“Is this okay?” Rose whispered to the Doctor. “Being with Jack tonight?”

“Well, I’ve had to alter my wicked ideas a bit, but yeah, it’s fine. It’s good.” He gave her a lop-sided grin. They followed Jack up some stairs, where they found a hallway lined with rows of doors. Rose had to move aside to let a dominatrix in leather pass by, pulling her slave by a chain.

“In what way is this being a sex club a ‘grey area’?” Rose asked the Doctor.

“Wellll … I wasn’t planning to bring you upstairs.”

Jack unlocked the door with a press of his palm and they all went in. There was no question what the room was designed for – it was dominated by an enormous bed. The only other furniture was two wing-backed chairs.

The Doctor seemed to have reached his limit for teasing for the evening. He pushed Rose against the door, her head banging into it, and kissed her frantically, his teeth scraping her lips hard enough to hurt. She felt his hands under her skirt, shoving her knickers down her legs. If she didn’t stop him, he would almost certainly be fucking her up against the door in a minute, and fantastic as that might be, it would leave poor Jack hanging. Rose pushed the Doctor away gently. “Slow down.”

He was panting, his eyes dark and fathomless. After a pause, he nodded. The Doctor closed his eyes, swallowed once, and took a deep breath. When his eyes reopened, he seemed completely clear-headed. “Sorry about that, Jack. Got a little carried away there.” 

Jack chuckled from where he was finishing taking off his boots. “Not a problem.”

Rose watched with fascination as the Doctor threw his suit jacket aside and flopped down in one of the chairs. She knew that he was capable of some rather impressive mental control when it came to his sex drive. He had admitted once after they had been married awhile that he had been letting his libido have free rein for several years, and he’d wondered if he would lose the ability to control himself at all eventually. Clearly, that hadn’t happened yet. “You two go ahead,” the Doctor said. “I’d like to watch for a bit.”

Rose, possessing no preternatural control over her own libido, did not need to be told twice. Stepping the rest of the way out of her knickers and kicking off her shoes, she pushed Jack onto the bed and straddled him. He kissed her enthusiastically and Rose reciprocated. She didn’t like Jack’s mouth as much as the Doctor’s; it was so hot compared to what she was used to, but she didn’t let it deter her, and she rode Jack’s erection through his trousers. He flipped her onto her back and sat up on his knees, and Rose let her legs fall open, beyond caring how brazen she appeared. Jack lifted one of her legs and was about to pull off the stocking when Rose stopped him. “The stockings stay on,” she said. “It was a preestablished rule of the evening.”

“Fair enough,” Jack replied, leaning over and kissing her inner thigh. As his mouth moved closer to her centre, Rose glanced over at the Doctor to see if he was okay with the way things were proceeding. He smiled at her, seemingly happy to watch Jack pleasure her. 

Jack went about his task with skill and enthusiasm, but it didn’t compare to the Doctor, who had made a multi-year study of going down on her. Her husband seemed to read her mind. “She likes it slower, Jack,” he said. “More swirling, less fluttering.” Jack followed the Doctor’s directions and Rose moaned in appreciation. “That’s it, just like that,” the Doctor continued, and Rose almost laughed at how like a teacher he seemed at that moment. She looked at him. A teacher who was stroking himself while overseeing his prize pupil. The sight of him touching his cock, together with Jack’s improved technique, sent her straight to the edge and she moaned helplessly, bucking her hips.

“Two fingers inside her now, she’ll go off like a rocket,” the Doctor instructed. Jack obeyed, and indeed it was mere seconds before Rose was spasming, white light exploding behind her eyes as she came. “I _love_ watching that,” the Doctor said in a throaty voice. “Beautiful.”

Rose smiled at Jack, letting her feet slide down the bed. “That was lovely.” She turned and beckoned to the Doctor. “C’mere.”

The Doctor stood up and crawled onto the bed with them. He pulled Jack into a kiss, mumbling “want to taste her on you” against his lips before they both opened their mouths. Rose watched them kiss and pull at each other’s clothes, feeling the lassitude from her orgasm at the same time that renewed desire spiralled in her belly at the erotic sight in front of her. 

The Doctor managed to get Jack’s trousers and pants part of the way down and he shoved him down onto the bed next to Rose. The two of them gave up on undressing each other and went to work undressing themselves quickly. Rose decided to join them, sitting up and pulling her dress over her head and unclasping her bra. The Doctor wasted no time, straddling Jack’s knees and running his tongue up the underside of Jack’s cock, then swirling it around the head. 

“Yes,” Jack hissed, fisting a hand into the Doctor’s hair as the Doctor took him entirely into his mouth. “God, where did you learn that?”

The Doctor let go of him long enough to answer. “From a Scottish lad from the eighteenth century.”

Jack laughed. “Ah, those Scots, they’re a talented bunch.” 

The Doctor hummed in agreement, or possibly just for Jack’s benefit. Rose watched them, letting her fingers drag lazily through the slick, swollen flesh between her legs. The Doctor’s head bobbed in a slow, tantalizing rhythm and Jack continued to moan in response.

After a minute he released Jack again and looked up at Rose. “I have an idea. Rose, would you take over for me?” 

“Of course,” she said, and the Doctor backed away. Rose moved over Jack, crawling on her hands and knees, letting her breasts brush his chest as she bent to kiss and nibble his torso. She felt his erection trail across her own body, leaving a wet path on her skin. As she took Jack into her mouth, Rose felt the Doctor come up behind her. He entered her easily and she moaned around Jack’s cock as the Doctor started to move inside her.

“I’ve been waiting to do this all night,” he said. “Since the moment you walked into my workshop, smelling so delicious, I’ve been waiting for this.”

Rose struggled to focus on what she was doing with her mouth. She quickened her pace, pressing the flat of her tongue against Jack’s erection. He groaned, his hips stuttering off the bed. “Rose,” Jack gasped, “God, that’s perfect, don’t stop, don’t stop, fuck—”

“That’s it, Jack,” the Doctor urged him through clenched teeth, keeping up his own rate of relentless thrusts, “come for us.”

“Yes, fuck, _yes_ ,” Jack shouted, and Rose swallowed reflexively, gradually slowing down to draw out his pleasure. She released him as Jack cupped her cheek. “You’re … amazing.”

Rose reached back and grabbed the Doctor’s haunch. “Can you stop for a minute? I need a little rest.”

“Sure.” He pulled out of her gently and both of them slid down onto the bed on either side of Jack.

Rose smacked her lips. “I’d forgotten what humans taste like.”

The Doctor propped himself up on an elbow. “Is it that different?”

“It’s a little different. And the temperature, you know.”

“Ri-iight.” Jack had started to stroke him, and the Doctor’s eyes squeezed shut.

“You still haven’t come, Doctor,” Jack said, kissing his chest.

“No, I haven’t. Well, I’m capable of some impressive stamina when it’s called upon, right Rose?”

She sighed happily. “Very impressive.”

Jack cocked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Certainly,” the Doctor replied.

“Is that a challenge?” Jack said, looming over him.

“Could be.”

Jack kissed him deeply and Rose watched, smiling to herself. Oh, this was going to be fun. Jack moved down the Doctor’s body, kissing and sucking and nibbling. The Doctor lay back on the bed, arms behind his head, looking very relaxed. Even when Jack took his cock into his mouth, the Doctor only flinched a little. Rose moved over and curled against his side, fluttering delicate kisses over his face. His breathing had sped up, but his face still hid any reaction to what Jack was doing. Rose licked her way along the shell of his ear. “Does it feel good?” she whispered.

Her voice seemed to break him a little, and a brief flash of desperation appeared in his eyes. “Yes,” he rasped.

Rose grinned. He could resist Jack’s mouth, maybe, but he couldn’t resist her words. “I want to see you come undone,” she said. “I want to hear you scream.”

The Doctor moaned.

Rose rested a hand on his abdomen, watching Jack’s head bob for a moment. She slid her hand lower, circling the base of his cock and caressing his balls with the tips of her fingers. “Mmm, you’re so hard, love. Don’t you want to come?”

“I'm fine,” he muttered.

Rose squirmed, squeezing her legs together. She realized that she was getting uncomfortably aroused, watching the Doctor cling to the shreds of his control. She removed her hand from him and slid her fingers over her clit and into her folds. “I can’t help but touch myself, watching the two of you.” His eyes flicked down to her hand, then back to her eyes. He bit his bottom lip.

 _Time to ramp things up,_ Rose thought. Her turn to instruct. “Jack, put a finger in his arse, that gets him there every time.” Jack pulled off the Doctor’s cock and put his index finger in his mouth, grinning. He wormed his hand down and, after a moment, the Doctor cried out, bucking his slim hips. Jack swallowed his cock again.

“Traitor,” the Doctor gasped to Rose.

“Yep,” she said, leaning over to kiss him. He returned her kiss frantically, keening in the back of his throat. She kept up the rhythm of her hand, feeling her own pleasure coiling tighter. “Are you close?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Are you going to come?”

“So … hard,” he panted. “Rose … Jack …” He threw his head back, all semblance of restraint gone.

Suddenly, Jack stopped what he was doing. He put his hands on the Doctor’s legs, and grinned at the look the Doctor shot him. “Have I proved my point?”

“Jack,” he grated, “ _Please_.”

“Have I?”

“Yes.”

Jack nodded toward Rose. “Make love to your wife.”

The Doctor shot her a frantic glance, and then in an instant he was on top of her, inside her, pounding her into the mattress. He reached down and grasped one of her knees, pulling it up so that he could push deeper into her. He vocalized with every thrust, completely incoherent with pleasure. Rose revelled in it, gripping his bum and pleading with him. “God, yes. Harder, please, harder …” His head was thrown back, his neck impossibly long. When her orgasm hit she felt it ricochet out through her extremities and she screamed, and the Doctor was crying out too, lost in his own climax.

He collapsed on her, still moaning softly with every exhale. Rose was vaguely aware of Jack beside them, watching silently, and she reached out blindly and grasped Jack’s hand, not wanting to exclude him. She planted a soft kiss on the Doctor’s shoulder, letting her legs relax, feeling him soften inside her. “You conscious?” she asked him after a while.

“Hmm?” He lifted his head and smiled serenely at her.

“Was wondering if you were still with us,” she asked, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

“I think so.” He rolled off of her onto his back, and eyed Jack on his other side. “You … you … that was not nice.”

Jack laughed. “Pardon me? Did you not just have a mind-blowing orgasm or didn’t you?”

“Well … that’s not the point.”

Rose snuggled into the Doctor and kissed him on the nose. “What was the point, darling?”

“I’ll let you know when I think of it.”

“You do that.” She leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek. “Best do-nothing day ever.”

“I don’t know,” the Doctor said, “I was fond of running for our lives in Bangkok.”

Rose patted his cheek. “Shut up.”


End file.
